


鲸鱼骸骨与玻璃眼珠

by boccaroteapot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: 主线之前。小田是怎么从普通保镖成为头号贴身安保队长的
Relationships: Hanako Arasaka/Sandayu Oda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	鲸鱼骸骨与玻璃眼珠

华子的房间里没有一样有生命的东西。

她睁开双眼，仍旧是深夜，时间还早，天亮之后的日程安排令人疲惫，包含一场慈善晚会上的公开演讲，一次和陌生男人的社交性的共进晚餐，以及三个小时的飞机航程。

华子躺在床上，单纯地聆听着房间中的寂静，她没听到任何响动，只有自己的呼吸声音，这空荡荡的卧室好像一只巨大的坚实棺椁。

有那么一会儿，她睁着眼睛，想象着自己的血液也在这片寂静中慢慢凝固，这念头过于令人着迷，荒坂华子只放纵自己暂时沉浸了一阵，在它彻底将她吞噬之前，她深吸一口气，坐了起来。

这几秒过去，华子打开通讯器：“让小田进来。”

那边的调度人员连声道歉，小田先生今天生病，没有派轮班。一般来说他都会等在华子卧室外，但显然今天在外面等候的是别人。

华子于是没再要求，站起身来到化妆间，她花了近一个小时洗漱，调试，并将自己装扮好。死寂仍然包裹着她，当她慢慢地做这些事的时候，它们好像海水涨潮，渐渐地填满了整个房间，沉甸甸地压在她身上，华子感到冰冷，也仿佛自己正在被这寂静的海水埋入海底。时间仍旧充裕，她看了看，发现距离自己要坐上飞机还有三个小时。

三个小时。华子出了自己房间，在走廊里摆手，示意保镖不必跟上。

她在这座寂静的大宅中缓步而行，柔软的地毯极为吸声，华子的高跟鞋踏在上面，也没传出太过清脆的脚步声。她凭借记忆，又轻声问了两三个人，最后才在右翼找到了三太夫的房门。她至少走了有十分钟，下了两层楼，穿过了一个中庭花园，又一直来到这条走廊的尽头。太远了。华子想。

华子曲起手指，轻轻敲了敲。

“开门。”她说。

没有反应。华子没有皱眉，纵使她有这样的冲动。她的手指在门锁处划过，最高权限覆写了指令，门在她面前划开了。

小田的房间倒是很小，相比她的而言。这里是标准的安保人员单人宿舍，床，衣柜，桌台，储物架，在十平米左右的空间里一应俱全。床上有被单，桌子上除了一些散落的武器和杂志以外，还摆着几个华子以前用来逗他的“玩具”，她总是把它们留在小田身体里就离开了，看来它们不但受到了妥善保管，甚至还很受珍视。

房间里没有人影。之前的调度人员说小田病了，在自己的房间没出来过，华子不觉得这里会有谎言，她走进了房间。这里虽然整洁，但因为狭小，东西仍然显得太多了，这房间显得拥挤而喧嚣。她看了一下四周，来到了半开的衣柜门前，伸手将它彻底拉开了。

——果然，小田就蜷缩在那里。

华子松了口气。她还记得小田过去曾经对她说过，因为自己的童年经历，即使是现在，做了噩梦他也仍然会喜欢缩在狭窄黑暗的角落里，那会令他感觉安全。

现在他就是这样。

小田的双目睁不开，对声音只有一点点迟钝的反应。他现在稍微从膝间抬起了头，满脸都是病态的酡红，哦，瞧，他还有点儿哆嗦呢。“哦……”他口齿不清，“大小姐……？”看来下面的人没费心给他太多照料，毕竟只是一个可以随时替换的安保人员罢了。

华子退开半步，侧身示意他出来。小田烧得很厉害，脑子昏昏沉沉，他或许还不分不清这到底是梦还是现实，但还是手脚并用地从衣柜里爬了出来，几乎是跌在了地板上。他又花了一点点时间站起来，垂着头，他的表情看起来就很难受。

现在他就站在华子面前了。小田这些年长得块头很大，让华子想念他更小一些的时候。但她并不挑剔，这样的小田站在房间里，因为她的存在而缩手缩脚，当华子伸手触碰了一下小田胸前的绷带，她听得见他混乱的呼吸声 。

昨天的典礼上，小田帮她挡了一枪，子弹穿胸而过，口径很小，没造成什么伤害。华子当时被其他保镖护送着上了紧急撤离的浮空车，车门关闭时看了一眼，小田当时穿着荒坂战斗服，坐在地上，血从他捂着胸口的指缝中涌出来，他的脸被挡在头盔之下，华子看不见他的表情。

小田现在只穿了条柔软的裤子，大概是他睡觉时的装扮，上身光裸着，缠绕着绷带和纱布的包扎。

他险些就死了。

“我刚刚叫你上楼。”华子说，收回了手指。她只是好奇，并不想给他太多甜头。

意识到她在说什么之后，小田的脸色变了，即使在病痛之中他的神情也足够恐慌，不安和沮丧让他看起来好像马上就要晕倒了，根本也没法去思考那算不算是他的责任。“万分……万分抱歉。”他战战兢兢地说。华子就喜欢他这一点，小田三太夫和别人不一样，其他人的恐惧就只是恐惧，而小田的恐惧带着渴求，因为这份渴求，他怕得盲目，怕得根本不需要太多理由，也不需要任何借口。

“你需要更多休息吗，小田？”华子轻轻地问道。

小田用力地摇头。

“那就跟我来。”

华子转身离开这房间，来到走廊上。小田没有时间穿上靴子或者上衣，他慌不迭地跟上，步履有些蹒跚，他的体重和状态不足以让他在走廊上悄无声息地行走，华子走在前方，能听得见自己身后小田发闷的脚步声砸在地毯上，带着沉甸甸的重量。

她没有放慢脚步，华子保持着自己一贯的步调和节奏，在这座豪宅中安静地穿行。小田或许需要她慢些走，因为她听见他有些艰难的喘息声，这样可不利于伤口愈合，加上他的高烧……这也是没办法的事，可替换的人员就是这样的待遇，这样的安排有利于让人们懂得身份的不可僭越。

这就是规则。荒坂华子走在前方，她想象着小田投在自己背影上的目光，滚烫的，哀求的，期翼的，忐忑的目光。小田三太夫的各种情绪都写在他那双玻璃珠一样的眼睛里，写在他的脸上，让他即使紧紧闭着嘴，也让她感觉喧嚣。而华子会成为寂静的壶，一根优雅的廊柱，卧在高台的永生花，她必须是一切让小田无法触及的东西，才能继续让这喧嚣跟着她，渴望地，又充满敬畏地，永永远远地迈着踉跄的脚步追在她身后。

她来到电梯前，按下呼叫键，双手交握地站在门前，垂着头，安静地等着。

又过了好久，被她落在后面的小田才来到她身边。她这高大结实的宠物狗一只手捂着胸前伤口的位置，因为站立不稳，另一只手扶着墙壁，双眼迷离。在华子投向他的目光中，小田哆嗦了一下，将两只手收回身侧，慢慢地站直了。“失……失礼了。”

他脸上的表情好像要哭了，又委屈又难受。

所以以他的视角来看，这大概是什么惩罚。因为华子小姐在凌晨三点的时候叫他，他却没有第一时间出现。

华子柔和地对他说，“小田，”电梯门开了，“会冷吗？”

“不！——不会，”小田急忙回答，“完全不会，抱歉害您担心了。”

“好。”华子的目光划过他赤裸的肩膀和腰腹，他注意到了，吞咽了一下，胸前起伏得更明显了，当华子带他走进电梯，小田自然而然地背对着她站在门边。华子看着他的背影，注意到他赤裸的双足踩在电梯的金属地面上，脚趾正微微蜷起。她的视线上移，来到他的腿间，描绘他的臀线，接着是腰，那柔软温热的腰间皮肤与光裸的后背，小田的身体是一种娇生惯养的漂亮，肌肉轮廓并不明显，当他站在那里，他的肩膀和手臂都显得白皙圆润。

现在华子看着他的肩膀和耳郭都在渐渐染上浅粉色。

小田知道她在看他。

他知道华子小姐总是偏爱他。

“知道下面是什么地方吗？”电梯正缓缓下降，华子似乎垂怜他似的，对他说的话比平时多。每次她开口，小田就像受惊，好像就连他最狂野的梦里，华子也没有在他身上投下过这么多注意力。

他回头看了一眼华子，抿着嘴唇，点了点头。

这是荒坂华子长崎的豪宅，相比其他的各个地方，每年她总是花最多的时间在这里停留，就是因为在这下方有着她精心修筑的档案馆。

一个人总该有些认真经营的兴趣爱好，荒坂华子在这里收藏了593种鸟类，四百余种动物，209种爬行动物以及两万多种已经灭绝的植物。她将它们都制作成标本，在她深藏地下的巨大坟墓中一一陈列，除了她自己以外的任何人都不允许进出，华子每年会挑出两个月来这里常住，她独自穿行在这些沉默的尸体间，感受静美的永恒。

为了更好地保存展品，档案馆里维持着低温与绝氧，平时陪伴在那些已死的动植物身边的只有黑暗和氮气，只有在电梯启动时，才会开始注入氧气，灯光开始一片片点亮。

电梯仍旧在下沉，仿佛永无止境，但温度已经降低了。华子的呼吸不深，但她看见小田面前的呼吸已经出现了白雾的轮廓。“很快就好了。”华子说，“坚持一下。”

被她话语中的关心所打动，小田激动起来。他转头面向华子，纵使已经尽力控制，但脸上还是露出了腼腆的笑容，眼中闪烁着喜悦的光。“没什么，大小姐，”他说，声音中有些哆嗦，不知道是因为情绪还是伤痛，“过去在训练的时候……我得在更冷的地方过夜呢。”

电梯停稳了，门划开，小田看了一眼外面。他也知道这是华子不让任何人踏足的圣地，这孩子的目光满是纠葛的渴望，但就算只有一眼，他都觉得过头，立刻就重新低下了头。“——我在这里等您？”小田向仍然站在电梯里的华子开口，下意识的，和华子说话，他总是微微弯着腰。

“不，跟上。”

华子迈步出了电梯。

档案馆的装潢全凭她一人口味，不像头顶那方豪宅还要兼顾社交宴会和家庭聚会的作用，这里的一切都是清一色的纯白。地面是大理石的地砖，当华子的高跟鞋踏在上面，发出清脆的脚步声，回荡在整个空旷的巨大空间。随着灯光一片片地铺向远方，这里的全貌也在小田面前展开。这里不像是他过去想想过的仓库，反而真的很有华子的风格，好像一间曲折的画廊，像一所没有一丝人情味儿的博物馆。

没有灰尘的气味，空气循环系统正在工作，华子走在前面，这里太过一尘不染，地面冰冷刺骨，小田一边走着，一边害怕自己把这地方弄脏。他仍然不理解为什么自己竟然获此殊荣，能被允许来到这里。高烧让他的所有想法都昏昏沉沉，小田觉得开心，喜悦，惶恐，担心。疲惫和激动同时撕扯着他，和它们一道的还有寒冷和炽热，有一把甜蜜的火正在他胸口里燃烧着，哆嗦了一下，小田三太夫想，这里确实太冷啦，我们得快点儿出去，大小姐会被冻到的。

他们两侧的墙壁里，卡罗莱纳鹦鹉展开翅膀，轻飘飘地将要落上高加索野牛的肩背，雪豹趴在岩石之上，向高大美丽的蓝马羚投下目光。小田读的懂那些金属铭牌上的小字，但他并不懂那代表着什么，佛罗里达彩鹫，耳廓狐，红鸭，北美白狼，它们的羽毛仍然绚丽夺目，没有半点褪色，光滑的皮毛甚至在轻轻地随着空气的流动而颤抖，它们的双眼是透亮的玻璃制品，倒映着惨白的灯光，倒映着他们二人一前一后走过的身影，可以承载一切，除了生命。

走廊到了尽头，他们来到了下一片区域。这里看起来郁郁葱葱，珙桐一对对的白花坠在碧绿的阔叶之间，厚重的伍德苏铁在冷杉树底下伸展出枝叶，紫藤花在大树杜鹃旁坠成一片美丽的花帘，这里比上一块区域更加拥挤，就算是这么巨大的坟墓也装不下这些已逝的植物，小田迷茫地看着四周，他领悟不到荒坂华子为之痴迷的永恒之美，只觉得他们走了好远，不知道前面还要继续走多久。他的步子越来越沉重了，视线也模糊，万一在这里迷路，可能永远都走不出去。

“小田。”

他悚然惊醒。

原本已经向前走了很远的华子竟然又重新站在了他身边。小田知道刚刚自己一定是失神了，“抱……歉，”他感觉自己的声音听起来怪怪的，好像是从很远的地方传来的。他哆嗦了一下，舌头沉重，开口都变得艰难起来，“我刚刚……抱歉，我刚刚有点……太累了，大小姐。”

华子看着他的双眼，接着她伸出手。小田看着那些金色的手指来到自己额前，将被冷汗弄得凌乱的头发向一旁轻轻拨动，露出他的额头。

他感觉自己要喘不过来气了。华子的手掌贴着他的额头，似乎在感受温度，但她没说话。小田知道自己的汗要把她的手掌弄得潮湿了，纵使心中的快乐几乎要将他融化了，也仍然难堪地开口：“请别……”

“你在发抖呢。”华子低下头。她的手落下来，抓住了小田的右手。这动作令他心惊，令他头晕目眩。小田僵住了，他木然地任由华子捧着自己的手掌，甚至用指尖轻轻地摸了摸他的掌心。当她开口说话，小田感觉自己可以在这一刻死去了。“很冷吧。”

明明是华子小姐的手更加冰凉。

小田想要将手抽回来，这份温柔太美太好了，他受不住，他真的要哭了，但更不敢真的做出动作，万一华子小姐真的以为他是在拒绝又怎么办？这里的确没有别人，不会被人发现，但……“我……”

华子什么都没说，也没做任何小田期望的其他事，她抓着小田被枪茧和植入握片弄得粗砺的手指，轻轻地牵着他，向前走去。

跌跌撞撞地，小田跟着，他感觉自己的手指那里正有一股暖意攀爬上来，麻痒的，所过之处都变得僵硬极了，好像毒。他想起之前华子曾经给他戴着颈圈，牵着皮绳在花园中散步，整座宅子里的安保人员和侍者都看在眼里，那不是更让人感到羞耻吗？但反而，小田却觉得现在这样子更令他承受不起。这太过头了。我是在做梦。他坚定地想着。我还在那衣柜里，就和小时候醉酒后的父亲在外面殴打母亲时一样。黑暗的，狭小的，暖和的空间，不会被发现，不引人注意，足够安静，足够乖巧听话，那么这一刻就能永远持续下去。

他们来到了最后一个展厅，这里一反常态，光线晦暗，地板和墙壁被照明灯光映成幽深的蓝色。小田浑浑噩噩，不知道走了多久，最终，华子终于停下，也终于松开了他。

这是尽头了，华子的面前有一张没有靠背的长凳，她低下头，来到一侧端庄地坐下，脊背和肩颈笔挺优雅，如同一株鸢尾花，叶子如剑般刺向天空。

荒坂华子双手交握，摆在腿上，仰着脸，望着前方。

……这里别无其他，空荡荡的阴影之中，只有一只巨大的，被悬吊起来，摆出游动的姿势的鱼型骨架。它在幽蓝色的灯光中，仿佛被定格在海底缓缓遨游中的某一瞬间。

“坐。”华子说。

小田来到她身边，因为晕眩，险些栽倒。他不敢坐在华子身边的凳子上，而是来到她脚边，垂着头跪坐下来。

花了好一会儿，华子才斟酌好自己的语言。这不是她的风格，一般来说，荒坂华子很注意自己说出的话，她知道言辞之中蕴藏力量，它并不只是那几个字组合而成的意义，相反，在正确的场合，正确的时间，辅以正确的语气，正确的举动，言辞可以用来杀人，可以救人，可以拴住人的忠诚，锁住人的真心。人是会被话语奴役的可怜动物。华子并不是不珍惜自己的宠物，当她对小田说话时，从来都很少提及自己的感受。她寡言少语，可以做到滴水不漏，让小田的战战兢兢的热情淹没她的鞋尖。

但今天……今天不一样。或许是因为晚些时候那些她并不感兴趣的社交安排，或许是因为今夜醒来时房间中那令人窒息的空旷死寂，或许是因为昨天浮空车缓缓上升时，华子低下头，看着被留在地面上，坐在自己那一小小的一汪血泊里的小田——她开口了。

“这是世界上最后一头蓝鲸。”华子低声说。这里太冷了，小田正在她脚边颤抖，她伸出手，轻轻地抚摸着他的头顶。这动作令他的呼吸更加凌乱了，华子看见他肩膀的线条紧绷起来，在很拼命地忍耐呢。她想。“刚刚我梦见了你呢，小田。”

小田抬起头，愣怔地望着她。他嘴唇翕动着，却什么都说不出来。

他的双眼如同玻璃制的一样，晶莹透亮，在这漆黑的海底，正发着明亮的光。他的呼吸潮热，他的眼眶发红。华子的指尖划过他的脸侧，小田仰起脸，让她抬起自己的下巴。……光是这样，他看起来就已经要晕倒了。华子看见他摆在大腿上的双手紧紧地攥着，出于宽和之心，她允许小田的脸颊轻轻贴上自己的腿。

“我梦见你死了。”在死去的蓝鲸面前，华子弯下腰，像传递一个秘密，将这句低声细语地吹进小田耳边。

小田什么都没说，他在她的掌中颤栗。

华子挑起眉。

“……这没什么，”小田哑着声音说道，他的声音同样微弱，当华子离开他，重新坐直了，便看见了他满足的微笑，伤痛和高烧都不能让纯然的幸福在那张年轻的脸上变淡半点，甚至显得它更加盲目，喧嚣，滚烫，癫狂。“为了您的话，任何事都可以。”

这正是她想要的答案。

荒坂华子点了点头，然后对他说：“……那么，为了我，留在这里也可以吗？”

小田点头。他脸上的笑意因为这句话褪去了，就算是他也知道这意味着什么，现在他们周围看不见的地方，暖风正将这座冰窖一样的档案馆维持着现在这样的温度，空气循环系统正在墙壁里发出轰鸣，把氧气一刻不停地打进房间。但是只要那只将他们带到这里的电梯重新向上升起，回到地面，华子输入再次封存的指令，这里的灯光会像它们最开始一盏盏点亮时那样，再一盏盏熄灭，温度会重新跌回接近冰点，而氧气在几分钟之内就会被重新抽干，氮气将这座大坟填满，不留一丝缝隙，给这庞大的死亡聚落做恒久的保鲜。

留在这里，和荒坂华子最爱的那些东西摆在一起。或许华子有一天甚至能将那种目光，刚刚她望向那只孤独的蓝鲸一样的目光，也用来望向他。

小田哭了。但他在哭着点头。他不明白，这是严酷的责罚，但或许也是最无上的恩宠。他不知道自己得到的到底是哪一个。“好……好吧，”他结结巴巴地说。

“别哭呀。”华子说，他的表现令她满意，于是她抚摸他的脸颊，甚至低下身亲吻了他的额头。“还有什么是想要我做的吗？任何要求，都可以提，这是你应得的。”

想了很久，小田摇了摇头，看起来十足地悲伤。他说不出话来了，过于激动的情绪让他疲惫至极，精力不济，他跪在那里，却仍然不敢去触碰华子的手。

于是华子站了起来。她感到久违的放松，再也不会有失去的恐惧催逼着她从梦中惊醒了。恐惧会令人慌张失措，做出不符合规矩的僭越之举。那是忤逆，是对她搭建好的一切脆弱秩序的背叛，只有在这样的秩序里，她才可以寂静地行走，在深海中呼吸。

这里已经是她最钟爱的保险柜，将小田存放在这里，她才能彻底摆脱那无声的沉默给她带来的窒息感。幻觉，是的，仅是幻觉，但令她不适。

她离开了长凳，离开了小田，离开了这座巨大的蓝鲸骨架。

当华子走到展厅门口，小田叫住了她。

“大小姐……”他有些不确定地开口道，声音很小，好像还不确定自己有没有资格说似的。

华子转过身，双手交握在身前，看着他，耐心地等待着。

犹豫了好一会儿，最后害怕继续浪费华子的时间，小田逼着自己挤出一个笑容，“请……请时不时地来看看我吧。”说完，他摇摇头，“当然，如果，如果您方便的话。”

恐惧让他全身颤抖，华子注视了他一会儿，那双玻璃眼珠在海底幽幽地发光，但望向她的目光仍然是澄澈的，没有怨愤，那份焦渴仅仅是因为绝望而变得更浓了，迫切地向她乞求一句承诺，一句首肯，或者任何能起到相同作用的表示。

但华子恰恰不能给他任何回答。

“晚安。”她对小田说道。

愣愣的，小田点头回应。

华子转身，向入口走去。

是的，一切都已经安排好了，现在她总归可以放心离开了。华子看了看时间，她还有一个半小时，但现在她感觉已经比她刚醒来时要好多了，不需要任何药剂或酒精，华子上次感到这么放松已经是很久以前的事，久到她早就不记得了。

她以和来时同样的步调走过那些茂密而虚假的丛林和山谷，鞋跟敲击着光滑的地面。她从那些沉默地望着她的动物间穿过，一条蛇盘在树梢，冲她嘶声吐舌，一头狼獾放下前脚，冲她露出牙齿狺狺低吼，一只乌鸦站在枯枝边缘，冲她发出沙哑的长鸣。华子站住了，这些死亡在她头顶盘旋，在她周围游曳，拉扯着她的脚步。

华子低下头，想要问她这些最爱的玻璃眼珠们，怎么啦，出了什么事？你们又不觉得安全了吗？不要害怕，不用再害怕了，这里是世上最安静的地方，你们可以随意说想说的话，唱出歌声，这里没有任何规矩，连时光的法则都不必遵守。连你们也还不快乐吗？享受着这恒久的，静雅的，甜美的死亡的你们，也都不快乐吗？

她不该停步的。

时间一分一秒地过去，华子站在原处，一直等到这些喧嚣的生命残响重新被寂静吞噬，冷气攀上她的脚踝，她再次检查时间，发现已经过去了半个多小时。

华子转身回到了蓝鲸骨架前。小田还在她把他丢下的地方，他的头靠在长凳边缘，已经昏沉地失去了意识。

她扫描了一下他的身体状况，犹豫了一下，呼叫了安保人员。

***

小田在一间陌生的房间醒来。

他如在梦中，坐起身，烧已经退了，应当是得到了妥善治疗。小田检查了一下，发现自己胸前的枪伤被重新处理了，虽然还隐隐作痛，但比起之前已经是天壤之别。

床边留了套衣服给他，小田换好了衣服，来到房间外。

他震惊地发现这是华子小姐卧室的隔壁。

小田抓住了离他最近的一个人：“这是怎么回事？”

“恭喜升职，”那家伙皮笑肉不笑地回答，“现在你成了华子小姐的贴身保镖了。”

“华子小姐呢？”

“早就飞去德国了。你不是还在康复期吗？还有一周时间，下周起你就可以跟在大小姐身边了。到时候你会接到安排。”

小田大喜过望，但他不想表现出来，于是点了点头，回到了房间。他还是不知道这到底是怎么回事，但华子小姐的行事风格向来不是他该去揣测的。他在床边坐下，仔仔细细地打量着自己的新房间。

这里干净，宽敞，整洁，而且更好的是，一墙之隔，就是华子小姐的卧室。不过这里好像没有衣橱。

他抬手摸了摸胸口的位置，那里除了伤口的隐痛外，还有更多的东西。酥麻的痒，以及带着钝感的失落。小田隐约记得自己似乎做了个梦，梦里他在一望无际的雪原中踉跄前行，但尽头，华子小姐坐在一头巨大的鲸鱼前，望着它在深海缓缓游动，她的双眼中充满了一种小田从未见过的东西，任何他知道的语言都没法形容，他只是觉得，倘若能有任何人，任何事，能被她那样注视，哪怕下一秒就灰飞烟灭，也都完全值得。

那个梦无比寂静，无比清冷，无比悲伤。到最后，华子也没看他一眼，但她的手轻轻地握着小田的手，当一滴泪水从她的眼中坠落，是小田一直陪在她身边。

真是个怪梦，完全没道理，华子小姐永远也不会露出那样的表情。小田想。他闭上眼睛，将这个梦丢到一旁，享受着难得的假期。

今后日子还很长。

end


End file.
